The Way It Was Meant To Be
by mrsangelbooth
Summary: Post NFA and Chosen. Angel and Buffy are in charge of earth while the rest of the gang are to command other dimensions in the coming apocalypse. How will this war turn out? How will Kathrynne be able to help her parents? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Los Angeles

It was finally over.

The fight with the Senior Partner was finished.

Angel was beyond exhausted. He looked at the mess around him. Dead demon bodies lay everywhere. Skulls and arms lay askew, in different angles. Angel held his ax tightly. There wasn't anymore need, but you never knew. He started walking trying to find Gunn's body. He had died not long after they had commenced the war. He had hid his body as soon as he had a short break in the fight which was not much. Spike had covered him and that had helped as well. Spike had also gone down fighting. Angel had tried to get to him, despite whatever anger or hatred he had felt for the blond vampire before. His last words were for him to get to Buffy before it was too late. Angel had been momentarily confused by this sudden remark and before he had a chance to respond he was dusted. Angel had kept on fighting. Illyria had somehow survived through the whole ordeal right to the end, until one of them got to her. If Angel knew any better she was almost smiling right before she died. He would like to think that the former demon god had found some measure of peace even if she was pure evil. Her time with Wesley had changed her and hoped it was for the better.

Wesley was another story. He would have to go find his body too. Hopefully Illyria hadn't moved it. As soon as he found Gunn's he would look for his. Angel mourned for him as well. Wesley had been pretty messed up for a while since Fred's death and watching over Illyria had not made it any easier. Not to mention dealing with her parents too. He would have to explain to them as well, when he was finished here.

He finally found Gunn's body's hiding place and put on his shoulder for him to carry. He made his way to the hotel. The only place left for him to go too. He would stay there while the smoke cleared up a bit and then look for Buffy. Spike had really scared him and not to mention confuse him with his last words. He was pretty sure that something as big as this would not have fallen on deaf ears in Europe. Somebody had to find out about the apocalypse they just fought.

He got the hotel and went inside. He placed Gunn's body in a spare room and made his way outside again to look for Wesley's body. He would have to re-trace his steps in order to see where he might have last been. He made his way outside to the eerily calm Los Angeles night. Most of the city had evacuated. They must have felt them come. Who wouldn't? Even humans could detect something amiss even if the majority were completely clueless. The streets were deserted and not a soul was to be seen or heard. He finally got to the demon Wesley was to care of home. He found Wesley stone still on the ground with a pool of blood around him and felt a pang. As much as he tried to hope they would all survive, he knew that some of them, maybe all of them would not make it.

As he crouched down to pick up the body, he felt a sharp pain on his side. As he felt for the wound the source of it being inflicted stabbed him once again in the heart. Angel let out a cry of pain and fell into unconsciousness.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Italy

Buffy woke with a start.

She had felt the most excruciating pain. She was sweating and her breathing came in short gasps. This pain she had only felt a few times before and they all had to do with Angel. She felt weird at having to think about him now when she hadn't in a long time. The last time she could remember was when she saw him in Sunnydale, right before her battle with the First. She pulled off her covers and made her way to the kitchen as soon as she knew her breathing was controlled. She got herself a glass of water and drank it all in a single gulp.

She made up her mind and went back to bed. It was 3 in the morning and she had stuff to do in the next day for her to miss her sleep and be one cranky slayer. Willow was coming back from a trip in Africa and she had agreed to pick her up at the airport. Buffy felt a little comforted at the fact that her best friends was coming back and staying at her place for a while. She had kicked out Andrew a while back because the twit was seriously getting on her nerves. He hadn't had much trouble finding somewhere else, I mean he did have like two girlfriends to give him a place to for him to annoy and sleaze around. Plus, if she felt the need she would talk to Willow about her surprise pain filled sleep. She was sure it was nothing, but stuff like this wasn't to be taken lightly even if she did think it was nothing. The part that was still confusing was the part where this pain she had only felt a few times before when Angel was still in her life.

The first time was when she had found out Angel had lost his soul. She remembered crying herself to sleep. Realizing that she may never have her soul mate ever again. The second was when she knew she had to kill the love of her life to save the world. Knowing he was going to plunge the world into hell meant she had to do something. The price she had to pay was one she vowed never to pay again. She lost more than she thought she would. When all seemed lost and that there couldn't possibly be something else to lose, she lost him. Angel. The one man, and yes man not vampire, that had ever understood her and loved unconditionally. A man who would die for her like she would for him. A man who gave himself to her and that she welcomed. A man who was still pretty lodged in her heart despite their distance and difference they shared since he moved to LA.

Buffy didn't even have time to think about all the ways she had felt pain because she had drifted off to sleep. A slumber where she was about to find out about something that will change her life and set her on course of her true destiny: Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy made her way to the airport while trying to stifle yawns. She had had a dream that made her wake up for the second time that night and by then was pretty sure something had gone down or was going down in LA. She knew it was pointless to sleep and had gotten an early start. Angel was in some kind of trouble and she needed to help him. She only hoped it was not too late. Willow would be here with her soon and she knew the redhead would help her. She had to.

Buffy parked her car and made her way inside the airport. She said she'd meet Willow at baggage claim so that was where she was headed. She didn't have to wait long because Willow was already there with all her belonging and was looking around for her. Buffy waved as she made her way through all of the people coming and going. Willow spotted her and smiled. She made her way towards Buffy and hugged her.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in ages," Willow commented as she have her friend a fierce hug.

"The feeling's mutual. How are you?" by then the two friends were exiting the airport and making their way to Buffy's car.

"Well, you know me. I was traveling all over Africa and had a fantastic time. Learning about new styles of magicks was really fascinating. I even made some new friends."

"That's so cool Willow. I'm glad you had a great time," Buffy answered.

"And how are you? Has life without much slaying completely sucking?" Willow commented with a smile.

"Are you crazy? Not in the least. I'm enjoying not being the only Chosen One," Buffy replied. It was the truth. At least half the time.

Willow just looked at her and made Buffy squirm. Willow smiled because she knew that Buffy missed the slaying even if she did try very hard to hide it.

"Okay, okay, I miss it sometimes alright. Geez, stop with the 3rd degree will ya? Buffy hated it when she did that, but loved her anyway.

"That's what I thought. Now, I know I'm a witch but mind reading isn't totally something I'm good at, but I know you and something is up. Tell me," as soon as Willow had seen Buffy, she knew something was off about her. It was barely visible, but she knew her best friend. The whole Spike thing had taught her a lesson in paying attention. Buffy seemed to play the calm, cool, and collected persona really well, but something was definitely up.

Buffy had no idea she would catch on that quickly. Yeah, she has a minor dilemma but she was sure no one was going to be able to notice it that early on.

"Okay, something is up but I don't want to talk about it in the car. Let's wait until you get settled in at my place and then I'll tell you everything. Damn, you're good Willow I thought I was doing a pretty good job at not seeming worried."

"You were, don't get me wrong. The bags under your eyes are a sign you didn't get a good night's sleep and your aura is just off. So it was both a matter of observation and a little wiccan help," Willow explained.

"Oh well, I guess I can't keep anything from you," Buffy told her.

"No, not really," the both of them laughed. They got to Buffy's car and got in. As they drove off, Willow continued talking about her travels and Buffy listened while adding what she had been up to lately. They both got to Buffy's apartment and made their way to the guest bedroom. Buffy helped Willow unpack while they talked some more. Afterwards, they went out and got something to eat. When they finally got back to the apartment was when Willow decided to wait no longer and asked Buffy again.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's been bothering you?" Willow asked.

Buffy sighed. She had to tell her. She should tell her, but now what she had dreamed and felt last night seemed completely ridiculous now. She looked at Willow and say her looking at her intently. Willow would understand and she wouldn't think that she was paranoid. So she told her.

"Well, this thing happened last night. I had been normal lately you know. Nothing out of the ordinary has been happening. Everything was going fine. I went to sleep early yesterday and then woke up in the middle of the night feeling this pain; this immense pain I've only felt a few times before and they all had to do with Angel. I know, I know Angel is of the past and I haven't really talked to him in a while, but this just came out of nowhere. And then I had this dream that was so . . . . ."

"So, what? Willow prodded. Buffy was just getting warmed up and she wasn't about to let her finish now.

"Angel was in it. He was fighting this army of demons. I haven't seen so many of them before joining forced like that. I was there, but not really there at the same time. You know how some dreams can be right?"

"Yes, I know. Keep going."

"Well, he wasn't alone. Other people were there too; the thing is I couldn't see them. As if I was only meant to see Angel and him alone. This may sound weird, but I think Spike was there. Yeah, I know he's dead, but I felt something. Others were there, but I just couldn't see. Will, this is really messing me up. Something went down in LA and we didn't even know. Angel may be in trouble and I'm still here," Buffy finished exasperated. She was getting a bit jumpy. Something that doesn't happen very often. This had completely caught her off guard.

Willow was just sitting there taking it all in. This was weird. Buffy hadn't even been in contact with Angel all last year. Then she remembered something. While in Ethiopia, she had met a seer. A really powerful one that had had a vision right before she arrived. Most of her tribe really respected her, but others thought she was slowly going crazy. She had talked to her a while and the seer told her it had to do with her friends. Willow didn't often do this, but she was going to blow her off. Then, something in the seer's eyes told her to listen. The seer had let her see what she did and that's when she saw them; all of them.

"Buffy, I think what you dreamed was real. None of it was just some freaky dream," Willow told Buffy.

"Wh. . . what? Ho. . How do you know? Buffy stammered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"When I was in Africa a very powerful seer had a vision just before I arrived. At first I was surprised when she decided to tell me what she saw because it had to do with me. She let me her vision. I was going to blow her off, but what I saw was . . . . ." Willow paused.

Buffy was getting really frantic, " What? What did you see?"

"I saw him. Angel. His friends everyone was there and they were to face this massive army of demons like you saw in your dream. But I saw more. I saw death. His death with the rest of his friends. He's in a dark place now, Buffy. We need to get to him and fast," Willow finished.

"Why didn't you call before. You know nothing we see or do is coincidence or fake. This is real. All of it."

"I'm sorry Buffy, but I wasn't really sure. Plus, it wasn't that long ago. It was my last stop before I got back. We still may have a chance," Willow said. She was deeply ashamed. She should have said something.

Buffy didn't know whether to be angry at her friend or just let it go. It just made her mad that people she cared about were in danger. She never really liked being out of the loop; of anything. She looked over at Willow and saw that she really looked like she was sorry.

"Look, Willow, I'm sorry if I seemed bitchy just now, but I don't like being kept in the dark about this kind of stuff. We deal with life and death on a regular basis and it's not even our lives we deal with. It's about the rest of the world. We can't afford to ignore that." Buffy told Willow in a calm voice, hoping that it made her feel better and not so ashamed.

"Don't be. It's my fault I should have called. I just wasn't sure our source was reliable enough. I agree about how you said being kept in the dark. I wouldn't want that to happen to me. Next time I'll let you know about anything that comes my way and let you be the judge of acting on it. I don't know what happened. I'm usually never like that. Mistrust somebody. I guess jetlag got the better of me this time," Willow offered a small smile. Buffy went over to her position on the couch and hugged her. Now was not the time to fight with her friends. She needed them on her team.

"What are you going to do Buffy?" Willow said once Buffy had pulled back.

"We're going to LA. I wont even bother with calling this time if things are as bad as they seem. We'll look for Angel and the rest of his crew if they are still alive. With what you have seen I'm not even really sure Angel is alive himself. We're taking a group of slayers for them to patrol LA while we look for Angel. It will serve as practice for them. I need to call Zander and Giles to let them know what's going on because we need to leave as soon as we can."

"Look, why don't I make the plane reservations and call Zander and Giles. You can go start packing. Afterward, we can call the other slayers and see which ones want to go on a road trip," Willow offered.

"Okay. Willow, the way things are, you should see if you can book us a flight tomorrow or the day after. Tomorrow would be better, but find out anyway."

"Okay. And Buffy, what about Faith. Last time I heard form her she was in New York with Robin. Don't you want to call her, I mean Angel was close with her too." Willow suggested.

"I'll try calling her on my cell and see if she answers. If not we're leaving without her. Zander and Giles can catch up with her later if they should come." Buffy wasn't too sure about bringing Faith along. Yeah, Angel helped her with her issues and there was a chance she would be majorly pissed if she wasn't told, but still. She knew she was jealous, but she had not reason to be. Faith had Robin and they seemed to be rock solid even if they both weren't really used to having someone for as long as they had been together. Buffy would call her, but not waste anytime in trying to find her. They needed to leave and fast. Angel was in some serious trouble and they needed to get to him. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

Willow had made her way to the phone and immediately started to book a flight. Buffy headed to her room and started to pack. If they would have known they would be leaving again, Willow would have never unpacked her stuff. This was going to be a hell of an adventure. She hadn't seen Angel in a long time and she wondered if he'd be glad too see her. LA was his territory and not hers so she would be in a way a stranger. It didn't matter, she thought. He needs her and she be damned if she didn't show up.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel woke up slowly. His head was pounding and he was disoriented. He tried to get up slowly, but his head started a massive pounding. Bad idea, he thought. He lay where he was and opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room he was in. If he didn't know any better, he would say it looked exactly like Buffy's room back in Sunnydale. The way he last saw it before he moved to LA.

He tried getting up again and the pain in his head subsided. Before he hadn't been able to focus, but now he could hear it. Waves. Ocean waves crashing. There was a window to the side of the room and he looked out. The house he was in was clearly beside the sea. It had the perfect view. Angel was beyond confused. Where the hell was he? The last thing he remembered was being hurt and in pain, then everything went black. He decided to look around and look for anyone. The room and the rest of the house seemed silent. He needed to get to someone to get out of where he was.

Before he had taken a step towards the door he hears footsteps. He was going to go open the door before they did when it opened and revealed someone he thought he was never going to see ever again.

"Cordelia?" Angel could not believe it. Cordy was here. Where here was entirely up for grabs.

"Long time no see eh, Champ?" Cordy greeted. She went over and hugged him. A hug that said so many things without really saying anything. A hug that demonstrated everything they went through.

"Cordy where are we? What is this place? I'm I dead?" Angel began to question once they had pulled apart.

"Whoa, Bubba. Hold your horses. You'll give yourself another migraine. Come downstairs and we'll have coffee and I'll explain everything. Come on," Cordy took his hand and led him downstairs. They made their way into a kitchen that smelled of spices and all the smells a kitchen had. It smelled good and oddly comforting.

Angel made his way to an empty chair in the kitchen table and sat down while Cordy made the coffee. Angel looked around and took note of the kitchen. It held a sense of familiarity when he was positive he had never been here before. His eyes made his way to the refrigerator and saw pictures hanging by magnets. They clearly belonged to a child because of all the different colors and the technique. They looked to belong to a young child, but they way the drawings were done looked like the kid knew what they were doing. They were good and looked like they belonged to someone much older. As he finished looking at them Cordy had two mugs in hand and handed one over to him.

"You can take a sip, see if you like it. I've gotten better at making it and as for your taste buds, they work here," Cordy told him as she sat down.

Angel did as he was told and took a sip. The coffee was incredible. By the far the best he had had.

"Cordy this is amazing and I'm not just saying that," Angel complimented.

"Thanks and I told you so," Cordy responded.

"So, since I've known you for some time you probably want an explanation right away," Cordy continued.

"Yes, I would like that. I've had my fair share of not knowing what the hell is going on around me, so I'd appreciate it," Angel responded.

"Hey, I don't hold it against you. I'm the same way. I don't take any crap from no one and I'm not exactly known for my patience either," Cordy commented.

At this Angel smiled and remembered the Cordy he had grown to be fond of and maybe fall in love somewhere in between.

"I know that smile and don't go there. At least not before I get there first," Cordy observed.

"Okay then, start explaining. I'm not getting any younger," Angel said. By now the smirk he had was long gone and his face had gone serious.

"Okay. First things first you are in heaven. Well, at least the heaven meant for heroes anyway. Champions for the Powers That Be," Cordy started.

Angel took another sip of his coffee and motioned for her to keep going.

"Well, good you aren't interrupting. Stay that way until I ask for you to say something 'k? Cordy told Angel. She was surprised she didn't have to elaborate, but the concept wasn't that hard to grasp.

"Those that work for the powers or done some incredible deed for them and humanity get sent here. We live here as if we were still in the place we came from. As if we were leading normal lives again. Sometimes we get the life we deserved if we never had it because if what we do or did. I got sent here as soon as I was done getting you back on track. The thing is, I'm not alone here. Doyle is here with me too," Cordy explained.

Angel opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again.

"You can say something now," Cordy prompted.

"He's here with you?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, this is actually his place. I had the chance of going somewhere else. Start my afterlife the way I wanted it, like everyone here has. When they told me Doyle was here and that he asked for me, I accepted. I hadn't seen him in a long time and I thought, 'What could be better than spending this afterlife with the guy I fell for all those years ago.' I then I was here. With him. I mean this place is great. An incredible view of the ocean. A barn full of beautiful horses I ride everyday with him. It's what I always wanted. I found the peace I always craved for. Peace that we all find and few of us ever find."

Angel looked at her as she said this and was really happy for her. What she had accomplishes in the real world and glad of the reward she was given. She saw how her eyes glowed at the mention of Doyle and them riding their horses together on the sandy beach. A life he wishes to have someday.

"Am I dead Cordy?"

"No. No you're not. You got sent here by the powers for an explanation and I sneak peek at your future. Their term was destiny, but we all know our history with words like that. We try to keep those at a minimum around here."

"Where is Doyle?"

"Oh he's with Kat. I told him to take Kat out while we talked. She's the sweetest girl on the planet, but sometimes she won't let you get a word in," Cordy mused.

"Kat? Is she the one who drew the pictures on the refrigerator?" Angel asked.

Cordy turned around and smiled, "Yeah, she's a real artist that kid. Takes after her father. She even signs her name at the bottom.

"Is she yours?" Angel asked a bit surprised.

"No Angel. I was supposed to ease you into that but me and my big mouth. Kat, she's yours. Yours and Buffy's."

"Wait, what? Mine and Buffy's? But we never. . . . I mean I can't. . . . when could this have happened. . . ." Angel was dumbfounded. He had no idea how this could have happened. Buffy and him; they only were together twice. But the second time was erased and the first time he knew she wasn't pregnant. He was there and besides he was a vampire for crying out loud.

"I know this is a big blow for you, but I swear it's the truth. The way it happened was when you two had that one day. The day she was supposed to forget. The day you erased."

"But you said it yourself Cordy, I erased it. The whole day was taken back by the Oracles. There is no way Buffy and I could have had a child," Angel argued back.

"The day may have been erased Angel, but what really happened didn't. The minute Kat was conceived, the Powers knew she couldn't stay with either of you. They also knew they couldn't just erase her. Not after they found out the things she would accomplish. She's a warrior. Like us. She'll become a champion. Look, Doyle is the one who will explain all about her once he comes back. He was the one the Powers talked too. He knows the story better than me," Cordy finished.

"What, he never told you?" Angel asked.

"He did, but we agreed that he'd tell you. He was the one that took Kat in. I've only known her for as long as I have been dead, which isn't much. When Kat was brought here, the Powers took her to Doyle for him to raise as his own. Kat was only supposed to stay here until you came for her. It breaks my heart to say this but if she would have stayed with you and Buffy, she would have been a distraction. You two had a lot on your plate already without having to raise another life. You had Connor and Buffy had Dawn to take care of. Things were already loopy as it is. Kat was taken care of here with a lot of love from Doyle. Now that you're here, you're going to take her back with you."

Angel could not believe what he was hearing. He had a child with Buffy. He had created life way before Connor. He thought that Connor was a blessing, a miracle for being born. Now, he found out that that miracle had happened way before with the only person he has ever loved. The one person he had never gotten out of his heart. Buffy. He knew he loved Cordelia, but now it all became so clear. Finding out about Kat made him realize that maybe not all was lost with Buffy. That maybe just maybe, he would end up with her. That they'd be together once all this was over.

"Just by looking at you, I know what you are thinking. You are meant to be with Buffy. There is no question about that. There never was. The obstacles you two had to face were for a reason. To make you both stronger for what lay ahead. Now that you have confronted the Senior Partners they know you are ready. Plus, Buffy isn't the only Chosen anymore. She can now lead a normal life. Well, as much as she can anyway. Kat is supposed to help you because this apocalypse isn't over yet. But like I said I'll let Doyle explain that. My job was only to tell you about Kat," Cordelia said. She had been watching Angel all this time and he had taken it better than she thought. She didn't want to get into details about Kat's destiny because that wasn't her area. She will do what she had agreed on with Doyle and that's telling him about his daughter.

Angel was still processing all of this when he said, "Cordy can we get some air?"

"Sure, but only for a little while. I need to show you Kat's life before she gets here with Doyle. You don't have much time here so we are sort of on a schedule. The Powers are going to send someone to get you and Kat and take you back to the real world," Cordelia explained.

"I promise it won't take long. I just need to . . . ."

"Get some fresh air and process everything. It's me you're talking to Angel and I get it."

They made their way outside and sat on the bench that was in the porch. Angel sat there thinking everything through and wondering what Doyle had in store for him next.

"Her full name is Kathrynne Joyce Summers Angel. At first Doyle settled for Katherine Summers. After your sister and the last name for Buffy. Then when he found out about Buffy's mom he decided to add a middle name for Kat to honor her grandmother. Then when I arrived I decided to add Angel after you. Since that was Connor's last name before you gave him up. I must say Kat adores her name. When she signs her name on her drawings she puts her whole name. She's so proud of it. She was ecstatic when I added Angel. She said it made her feel closer to you," Cordelia told Angel.

"Wait, she knows about me? I thought Doyle was supposed to raise her as his own? Angel asked. Now he was confused again.

"He was, but Doyle didn't think it was fair. Kat calls us Uncle Doyle and Aunt Cordy. She knows all about you and Buffy. She knows about your parents, Buffy's parents and friends and of course us; us meaning your family. At least the one you had in LA."

"I didn't think she would know," Angel replied.

"She isn't meant to follow in Connor's footsteps, Angel and always remember that. She's your second chance. With Kat you can do everything you didn't get to do with Connor. She may be only 5 years old and not a lot for that age, but she still needs her parents. She still needs to be taught what Doyle and I can't. She needs you. Look, come with me and I'll show you," Cordelia got up and took Angel with her. They went inside the house and headed for the living room. They came to a stop in front of the fireplace. On top sat a bunch of pictures. All with Kat in them. In some she was by herself and in others with either Cordy or Doyle.

Angel looked at all of them in turn. She was so beautiful.

"She has your eyes and hair Angel. Doyle and I can't look at her without seeing you in her eyes. She looks at us like you do with us. We can never really lie to her because with one look she has us spilling everything. Sometimes I call her Soulful Eyes as a nickname. Not to mention her hair. When she gets out of bed it's sticking all over the place. Takes me a while to get it settles," Cordelia informed.

"She may have my eyes and hair, but as for the rest, she is exactly like Buffy. I can even tell she acts like her too," Angel observed.

"Oh believe me she does. But she's a great kid. In this picture she is dancing in front of the TV. Apparently Wade Robson was on and she wanted to do what he did. To tell you the truth, she is a great dancer. The kid practically listens to music in her sleep. She says she can't live without it. In the picture towards the end she is singing. Not surprisingly she is great at that too. When she isn't listening to music she is singing."

"She's beautiful Cordelia. Thank you for taking care of her. She seems so happy," Angel said.

"She is happy, but not as happy as she will be when she leaves with you. Like I said, she needs you. She doesn't belong here. Call this a sort of vacation for her. Where she is only meant to stay a little while and then go back to her life. Come on let's go back outside. Doyle and Kat should be here any minute. Kat and I have to get packing. We haven't done that yet."

They made their way outside again and sure enough two horses came into view from the far side of the beach.

"I guess they took the horsed with them," Cordelia said with a chuckle.

"Kat can ride a horse at the age of 5?" Angel asked a bit alarmed.

"Angel, I think you should get used to the idea that your kid can pretty much do anything she wants. Don't worry she's safe. Doyle is watching her anyway. Though Kat can hold her own. There is nothing that surprises her and she's not easily scared."

"Just like her mom," Angel said proudly with a half smile.

"With a mix of you as well," Cordelia added.

They waited while they got to the house. Angel nervous because he was about to meet his daughter he never knew about and just recently found out about. Yet he already loved more than life itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Doyle and Kat finally got to their home once they put their horses away. Doyle greeted Cordy with a kiss, but Angel hardly noticed because he was enthralled by his daughter who was staring right back at him. After a few minutes like this she started crying and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Daddy!!" Kat yelled.

Angel scooped her up and twirled her around. He never knew Kat, but by holding her, it was as if he always did. The little girl hugged him like she was never going to let him go. Doyle and Cordy smiled at each other while holding on to one another. Father and daughter had finally met after 5 years without contact. Cordy let a few stray tears fall.

"Princess lets give them a moment a minute before it's my turn to talk to him," Doyle told Cordelia as he ushered her inside.

"Alright, you can tell me how it went with the distraction while we wait," Cordelia replied.

"Sure, let's have some coffee too," Doyle said.

They made their way inside and headed straight for the kitchen. Doyle sat waiting while Cordelia made them their coffee. While doing this, Doyle asked, "So, Delia, how did it go with Angel?"

Cordelia made her way back to table with two mugs and set one in front of Doyle.

"He took it quite well. Totally the opposite of the anger we thought he was going to erupt. He did seem quite sad at the prospect of Kat being kept a secret though," Cordelia started.

"Who wouldn't? If my daughter had been kept from me all this time I would have gone ballistic. All those years of sulking and brooding have worked not only in Angel's behalf, but in ours as well," Doyle acknowledged.

"I know. I mean after all he went through with Connor I was positive he would at least curse the Powers, but he didn't. I mean he wasn't totally okay with it. He isn't that insensitive. Well, all that matters is that he's happy and so is Kat. They can finally be a family along with Buffy," Cordelia commented.

"Not before they finish what was started, Delia," Doyle added with a serious tone.

Cordelia sighed, "I know. It would have been a complete miracle if the Powers had let them off the hook for once."

"Angel and his family are going to be okay in the end. We already know that. They just have to do this last bit first. Kat has a full scale des---; I mean future, ahead of her. She will need all the guidance she can get. This war will be her preliminary to get her ready for her training," Doyle discussed.

Cordelia had a mixture of anger and sadness written on her face. Doyle wished he could wipe it away easily, but he knew it wasn't that simple. He had that look in his face when he was charged with taking care of Kat and he knew the pain Cordelia was in. So he hoped what he said with put things more in perspective for her.

"Look, princess, they are not your average, run of the mill people. They are in a sense and lack of a better term, _above_, everyone else. They are better. I know this sounds completely ridiculous because of what happened to us and what we went through, but it's the truth. What they will have is something that any ordinary person only dreams of. Their love is powerful and can pretty much do anything. They are our world's protectors. They play by another, different, set of rules from others and with that get different privileges and rewards. Like you and me now. After I tell Angel what I need to, this I have just told, you will ring much more true. You and I above all else should know this," Doyle finished.

Cordelia had let a tear fall and looked up at him, "I know and understand Doyle it's just, it can be. . . . ."

"Hard. Yes I know. I'd known about this longer, Delia and it was hard for me to accept too."

Cordelia wiped at the tears in her eyes and said, "You know what we weren't supposed to be talking about this, but about your day with Kat, 'member," Cordelia said.

Doyle gave her a small smile and continued, "Yeah, well, you know she totally smoked me at racing. I swear that girl will bring about world peace if they let her. She can do anything she sets her mind too without breaking a sweat. Angel is really lucky to have a girl as talented as that," Doyle said with smile coupled with a short laugh. Cordelia smiled too.

"You know she always beats you. Racing horses is her specialty," Cordelia replied.

"Yeah it is. It seems like just yesterday she was learning how to walk and now she's racing horses and beating ME! Someone who learned how to ride a horse before she was even born," Doyle said with a bit of jealousy in his words. Of course it was all good natured. He loved Kat more than anyone or anything, well, that is next to Cordelia.

"Sweetie, get used to it okay. She is the daughter of a vampire with a soul and a slayer. What did you expect?"

"Ex vampire, just so you know and no it's not that easy being beaten at something by a 5 year old."

"Grow up Doyle. You know you love her," Cordelia said while trying to bite back a laugh.

"More than life itself. Of course, princess, next to you," Doyle said hurriedly when he saw Cordelia's look.

"I'm just kidding Doyle. I love her the same way," Cordelia said walking over to him and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

At that precise moment Angel and Kat made their way inside. Angel was carrying Kat on his hip while Kat hanged onto him with her arms around his neck.

"Hey guys, we aren't interrupting are we?" Angel asked when he saw Doyle and Cordy.

"No you weren't. We were just about to come and get you. Doyle needs you to talk about something," Cordy let Angel know. At first, Angel had a look of confusion. Then just as soon he realized what she was talking about.

"Come on sweetie, remember we have to get packed so you can go home with your daddy," Cordy said while making her way over to Angel and picking up Kat and settling her on her hip.

"Oh aunt Cordy!! Just five more minutes and then we can go pack, PLEASE!!" Kat begged of her dear aunty.

"No sweetie you know we don't have much time. Remember you said you were going to behave for daddy and do as you were told," Cordy reminded her.

"Go on darlin' your da and I need to have a grown up talk before you leave. Do as Cordy says princess, your packing will take longer if you keep insisting," Doyle added.

Kat looked over at Angel who nodded and smiled at her. He went over to where Cordy was holding her and kissed her forehead.

"Go on Kat, I'll wait for you," Angel told his daughter. Kat seemed to just change her attitude from frustrating to wildly happy.

"Come on aunt Cordy, you're making us take longer," Kat told her aunt as if she was the one that was keeping her from leaving. Cordy took of after her because she had jumped out of her arms and was running towards her room.

Doyle motioned for Angel to go outside and he followed.

"Let's take a walk Angel. We have a lot of ground to cover before the Powers come pick you up," Doyle said as they made their way out of the house and onto the sandy beaches.

They walked a little while before Doyle spoke.

"So, how has business been going for ya?" asked Doyle as a means to slip into what he was about to tell him more easily.

"You know it's never quiet over where I'm at. Always somebody out to destroy the world. Bring about world peace while killing people to do it. You know same 'ol, same 'ol," Angel answered.

"Sounds like you've been busy," Doyle answered.

"Yeah, it's been interesting. Now, Cordy said you were to tell me about Kat helping in the coming apocalypse or something like that. I wasn't too clear."

"Well, I should have known you would want to get straight to the point. Cordy warned me too. Well, little Kat does have a big future ahead of her and yes she does have a role in the apocalypse that was started before you ended up here. As you know it's not over yet. You'll need Kat's strength for this one," Doyle started.

Angel looked at Doyle and noticed the serious tone in his voice.

"Why will I need her strength? I think I can handle an apocalypse by myself Doyle, I've done it before," Angel retorted.

"Look, Angel, it's not about you and you alone anymore. You have Kat now and very soon you'll be reunited with Buffy. You can not fight this one by yourself. Kat is a special kid. She had been trained since she was able to walk to take care of herself. She has immense strength. More than yours and Buffy's put together. Her senses are above average and if she wants she can predict the future too. You know how valuable that is in a fight? Predict your next move? Angel, Kat is the daughter of a slayer and an ex-vampire with a soul. You do the math," Doyle said.

"Is she stronger than . . . .? Wait a minute, what do you mean ex-vampire?" Angel said finally realizing what Doyle had just said.

"You're not a vampire anymore Angel. That's one reason why you'll need Kat," Doyle responded looking at Angel intently.

"I'm finally human? But then how was I supposed fight the apocalypse? Just by using my daughter?" Angel asked, suddenly getting angry.

"Calm down Angel, I'm not done yet."

"Then please explain Doyle."

"Look, the Powers were supposed to give you your shanshu, but then they discovered you signed it away as a means of bringing down the Black Thorn. They knew you did it for a good reason so they found another way to reward you. They actually split in into two parts. One piece was them giving you your daughter back, letting her go back with you so she can live with you and Buffy. Another was turning you human, but with a few perks. You will keep your strength. All of it, including you being able to see in the dark, be quiet as a mouse, everything. Even the healing all except the part where you live forever. Being human will include you dying one day and getting hurt, but that's where the super healing comes in. Anyway, they knew you would be useless to Buffy and Kat staying only human. Kat's purpose is only to give you a power boost, that's all," Doyle finished.

Angel could not believe what he was hearing. Ever since he found out that one day he could become human, he knew that there would be a day where he could just stop fighting and be at peace. He had waited so long and when he had to give it up, he felt immensely drained. Like all the fighting was for nothing. That quickly dissolved when he knew he had to keep fighting. He needed to keep fighting not because there was a reward at the end, but because that was who he was. He knew that the odds of surviving the wrath of the Senior partners were stacked against him, but he would fight anyway. Now, seeing that even though he was expecting nothing, he still got something and was eternally grateful. He got his humanity and a daughter he thought he could never have.

"You were ready Angel. That is why they are giving you this. A daughter and your life back. Kat has a separate destiny set for her. She will not suffer how you and Buffy did. She isn't meant to. She will be the greatest warrior you, Buffy and the whole world has ever seen. You and Buffy need to guide her, to keep her from straying, now that you are able to do that the Powers return her to you. They too know that Buffy has suffered because she is the slayer, but know they are hoping that they ease that suffering or better yet end it with her daughter. A daughter she had with the one person she has loved and gave her heart to, not really giving it back," Doyle said as he looked at Angel. He had been very quiet up to this point.

"All I want Doyle is a normal life. I've dealt with the Powers long enough for me to give them something in return. What is it?" Angel asked Doyle, looking him square in the eye.

Doyle stared back at him for a second before answering, "What they expect from you Angel, and Buffy as well, is that you raise your daughter to be as kind hearted as you are. To be able to make decisions not solely based on your head, but heart as well. Another is that you keep fighting for their side. Buffy will always be the Slayer and Kat will have her future to ponder, and you will always remember what you did as Angelus. You will never be normal no matter what you do or say. You and your family are the Powers' champions, including Connor. This is your life Angel. The Powers had little to do with it. They only presented you with the problem, how you solved it was your decision all along," Doyle said quietly, but with determination. He needed Angel to understand. It wasn't only him that mattered, but Buffy and Kat as well.

"I've only known Kat for a little while, but I'm already completely in love with her. She reminds me so much of Buffy. The way she talks and acts. She's perfect Doyle. I haven't felt like this since Connor was born," Angel responded while looking out at the crashing waves on the beach.

Doyle looked at him again with a smile.

"She tends to do that to people. Make them have a sense of hope when they think it's all lost. I guess it has to do with the fact that she shouldn't have existed in the first place. She is a total miracle. Cordy and I are already dead and yet she makes us feel hopeful. I always say she does that to us because of what we've been through and what we've seen. We feel hope for you guys. You, the people who we love and still care for and still have your lives ahead of you."

"Look, the Powers will be here any second, we should be heading back," Doyle said once he'd finished.

Angel looked at him and nodded. Doyle noticed Angel had a slight bounce in his step. He looked, happy for once. Doyle was glad because he knew he had to accept what was being given and told; it was a lot to take in. He knew better than anyone what he was going through. When he was charged to care for Kat, he had felt the same way even if he was not her father. Cordy told him she felt the same way too. They raised Kat and will always be attached to her. How could they not?

They got back to the house to see that suitcases were already by the door, waiting. As soon as they closed the door they heard running steps and Kat collided with Angel.

"Daddy, you're back!" she screamed, with as much enthusiasm as a five year old can have.

"Yeah, Kitty I'm back. Are you all set?" Angel asked while scooping his daughter and placing her on his hip once more.

"You called me Kitty daddy! Now you have a nickname for me like Aunt Cordy and Uncle Doyle. Yeah, I'm all set I just need some other stuff to be packed, but I think I'm ready to leave with you daddy," Kat responded.

"Good girl, did Cordy help you with everything?" Angel asked while he made his way upstairs with her.

"Yeah, she did. She helped me be neat with my clothes. You wanna see my room, daddy it's really cool!" Kat jumped out of his arms and took his hand to lead him to her room. They found Cordy packing some last minute stuff into boxes.

"Look aunty Cordy, daddy and uncle Doyle are back!"

"Wow, are we taking all this with us?" asked Angel astonished when he saw that their must be at least ten boxes ready and sealed up.

Cordy looked around and then looked back at Angel.

"Don't worry. All this stuff will be sent back with you guys with magic. They'll just appear where you go. We've already arranged it," Cordy answered.

Then Doyle spoke for the first time since they came in, "Delia, did the Powers send a message yet?"

"Yeah they have. They communicated a couple a minutes before you got here. They should be here any minute," Cordy told him.

"Well, in that case princess it's time to say goodbye okay," Doyle told Kat as she held out her arms for a hug.

Kat started to silently cry as Doyle hugged her. Cordy started to shed tears as well as she looked on. Angel did not want to cause them any more sadness, but he knew Kat was to come with him.

"Go on Kat, say goodbye to Delia, sweetheart," Doyle said, trying very hard not to cry.

Kat jumped into Cordy arms and hugged her as well.

"Be good sweetie okay. Keep your manners with everyone and be good to both mommy and daddy 'cause they love you very much. Remember that Doyle and I love you too," Cordy was trying to keep her tears at bay, but Angel saw it was causing her a lot to do that too.

Cordy let her go and Kat said, "I love you too. Both of you," she turned towards Doyle to let him know too.

Downstairs the doorbell rang and Doyle said, "I'll answer it. Delia make sure everything is ready," and with that made his way downstairs.

Kat went up to Angel and asked for her place on his hip again and Angel obeyed.

"Let's go daddy," she said.

Angel walked downstairs where a boy nor older than seventeen was waiting.

"Hi Mr. Angel, my name is David and I will be escorting you back to the gateway so you and your daughter can return home," he said. He looked to be a messenger of sorts.

"Hi David!" Kat suddenly said.

"Hey kiddo, long time no see," he smiled at Kat.

"Wait, you know each other," Angel asked.

"Yeah, I was the one who brought her here with Doyle. I was to keep watch on her from time to time and now it's my turn to return her," he said.

"Alright you two, you need to get going. Buffy is worried sick about you as David tells me," Doyle told Angel and Kat.

"Wait, Buffy knows about this?" Angel looked at Doyle.

"No she's worried about you not . . . . . look you'll find out when you get there," Doyle said.

"Goodbye sweetie and remember that whenever you need us. . . ." Cordy began.

"I'll look for you in my dreams," Kat smiled back at Cordy.

"Atta girl," Doyle responded.

Angel made his way outside with Kat and followed David as he set out towards the beach.

"Thank you both for taking care of Kat," Angel said.

"Don't mention it, it was our pleasure Angel. I'll we ask is that you take care of her and you'll be fine," said Doyle.

"We'll be seeing you Angel," Cordy added.

"Bye," both Angel and Kat said in unison.

They proceeded in following David towards the beach and as they got close to it, vanished.

"God I hope they'll be okay," Cordy said.

"They will be princess, they are strong. All of them. It will take a lot to bring them down," Doyle answered.

They made their way back in the house and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my devoted fans!

Mrsangelbooth here, thanking each and everyone of you that has reviewed my story. You guys have no idea how much those comments and reviews mean to me. My stories have never been that popular and I appreciate the time you guys took to read it. I will be on vacation for a while and will not upadate until I'm back. In the meantime I leave you with this new chapter that I hope you guys love. In case you didn't know I have another story called "Remember Me" in the "Bones" section of Fanfiction. For all you David Boreanaz lovers feel free to read that one too. "Bones" is the new show with our very own Angel, aka David Boreanaz for those who don't know about it. Until then, reviews are welcome and I hope you guys have as much fun reading this story as much as I have writing it!!!!!!

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Italy

One Week Later

One week had passed. One solid week where Buffy had done nothing, but sit beside Angel; waiting for him to wake up.

Thankfully they had found him in time. Willow had suggested a locator spell to speed up the process and had succeeded, but when they got to him, it was sight she never would had imagined ever seeing involving Angel. He was lying on the floor, unconscious surrounded by a pool of his own blood. Needless to say that Buffy freaked and didn't even notice Wesley's body until she didn't feel Willow by her side to help with Angel. Buffy had turned around and asked her to help, but when she saw that look in her eyes and asked what was wrong, was when she thought to look around and see Wesley. Willow had shaken out of her momentary daze and started tending to him. They were too late. Wesley had already been dead for hours. But Angel was still alive. Willow did her thing and said he was in some sort of coma. That the bleeding had stopped of its own accord and that it was not up to him to get out of it.

With the help of the rest of the slayers, they were able to carry them back to the Angel's hotel and tend to them. Willow had to make the call to Wesley's father about his son's death. Both Willow and Buffy wanted Wesley to be buried in LA, but Wesley's father refused and arranged for his son's body to be transferred to England. Willow and Buffy respected his decision and obeyed to the arrangement. After working out a plan of the slayers that were brought to stay stationed in LA, Buffy left back to Italy with Angel in tow. Willow decided to stay behind a little longer and make sure everything was fine. She promised Buffy she'd catch up later.

Now, Buffy was back in her apartment with Angel staying in her bedroom. He looked like he was sleeping, but Buffy could not shake off the feeling that he may be suffering. Willow could not identify the weapon used or if any magic was involved, so they decided to wait. If Angel kept this up, then they would switch gears and try a different approach to finding out what was wrong with him.

She was worried and nothing anybody said would make her feel otherwise. She had talked to Willow since her departure from LA and had said that it all seemed quiet. Most of the citizens that had left their homes were coming back and that all the demon bodies they had found were cleaned up. Buffy was glad things were getting back to normal, but she still needed an explanation. Why did she sense Angel in that dream? Why had he been fighting all those demons? Why hadn't he called her? Questions brought up more questions, but no answers.

She was holding Angel's hand when she looked up at his face. She had been willing him to wake up, but he never did. She wanted to know what happened. She never like being left in the dark. She also needed to know something else; Angel had been incredibly warm since she brought him home. Neither her or Willow had a reason for this happening so it was just one more thing that was tagged with "explanation please" along with everything else.

She heard the phone ring in her living room and went to pick it up. She had removed the handset in her room in order to not disturb Angel, even if there was a chance he heard nothing at all, it still bothered her. She picked up the ringing cordless and answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Buffster, I got your message. What am I good for?"

"Xander? Oh, thank goodness. When Willow called and didn't reach you, we got kind of worried," Buffy answered. She was glad he had called.

"You know me Buff. I was held up wrangling up new slayers so I was away from a descent phone for a few days. Good thing Clara kept my messages back at the hotel or I would never have gotten news that you tried calling. I reached Willow first and told me what happened. She told me to call you and tell you if you needed anything from me. Didn't I tell you we should all carry satellite phones?" Xander said.

"I know Xand, I know. Next time I will listen I promise. Everything in LA has gone okay so far. There hasn't been any more trouble. I have Angel here with me and Willow says the cleanup is going fine. Did you hear about Wesley?"

"Yeah I did. The guy really wasn't on my list of favorite people, but I know he died fighting. That's all that counts. Does Giles know any of this?"

"Yeah, he called yesterday and said he was going to LA and try to help Willow if she needed it. You should go too if you want. I have everything under control here."

"Well, if you're sure then I'll stop by there then. I haven't been in the US in a long time. Haven't gotten descent California sun in a while, so maybe it will do me good."

"Yeah, I think it will."

"Alright then Buff, take care and tell dead boy that he'll receive a descent punch from me when he wakes up for scaring you. Tell Dawn I said hi too. I'm assuming she's doing fine."

"She is and I will. Don't call Angel dead boy Xand, that is so 3rd grade," Buffy said with a smile.

"I think it was more like 11th grade or 12th grade, but who's keeping track anyway. I'll see you in a few days then okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and made her way back to Angel and what she was greeted with made her fight to stay on her feet.

Angel had followed David to the front of the beach and then felt himself being compressed and then reappeared in a room, much like where the Oracles were when he saw them last.

"Mr. Angel, this way sir. The gateway is just around there," David told Angel as his momentary dizziness faded and adjusted Kat on his hip more securely.

"Daddy, I feel dizzy," Kat told Angel as she put her head on his shoulder. Angel had to adjust her again so she can lean on his chest.

"It will go away Kitty I promise. Just rest your head a little while and you'll be fine," Angel reassured his daughter as he followed David.

David heard this and turned around, "I'm sorry kiddo. The dizziness tends to happen when you aren't used to traveling by magic."

"It's okay David, she'll be fine," Angel told the teen.

David nodded and proceeded to keep walking to the gateway. They didn't walk much until they got to an entryway that was covered with a language Angel did not recognize.

As if David had read his mind he said, "It's the language of the Powers. I can't really read it myself since I'm just a messenger, but I do know that this gateway is only meant for pure souls. If those who are not pure of soul or otherwise unworthy try to come through or get out, they will be instantly vaporized. They way I hear it, it's not pretty."

Angel nodded.

"So, here's how it goes Mr. Angel, just walk through it and hold on to Kat really tight. The process of getting you back tends to be a bit rocky, but I'm sure you'll both get there okay. Kat's things will reappear wherever you're headed."

"Thanks David, for bringing us and for looking out for my daughter. And next time just call me Angel okay," Angel let David know.

David smiled and said, "It was not a problem, Mr. ---- I mean Angel. She's a great kid and is meant to do great things. The Powers are really proud to have her on their side and even more proud that their best and most powerful champions are her parents. There is not doubt up there that she isn't going to be cared for," David told him while pointing a finger upward.

Angel smiled at him and extended a hand while balancing Kat on the other. At that moment Kat lifted her head a bit and said, "I'll see you in my dreams, David."

David smiled at her and said, "Me too kid. Now, Angel, let me just . . . ."

He waved a hand towards the entryway and it opened up to an endless white abyss.

"Have a safe trip Angel," and David waved him over and Angel stepped through.

He experienced the same compressing feeling and dizziness he felt before, but clutched Kat tighter and the next thing he knew he was in a soft bed.

He felt sore and disoriented, but soon panic filled him at the realization that Kat wasn't in his arms. He got up with a start and started looking around. Then he felt that the bed he was in inhabited another and saw that a small bundle was towards the end. Angel realized that it was Kat and scooted over towards her and roused her.

"Kitty, are you okay?" He felt her stir and look up at him with a small smile.

"Daddy, where are we? Is mommy here with us?" Kat asked.

"I don't think so sweetheart, I don't even know where we are," Angel replied and as soon as he finished the sentence the door opened and there stood Buffy with a shocked look on her face. Angel knew that if he didn't stand up and hold her she was going to faint since she was starting to sway a little.

Buffy felt herself give under her legs when a strong pair of arms held her steady. Angel was holding on to her and when she looked into his eyes, she was sure to really faint this time.

"It's okay Buffy, I'm right here," he said.

"Angel? How . . . .? I mean are you okay? Are you feeling better?" she was starting to babble, but she couldn't help it. She hadn't noticed the little girl sitting on her bed still. Kat was looking at her intently and it seemed trying to decide whether to approach the mommy she never knew before.

"I'm fine Buffy," Angel replied. He had walked Buffy over to a little couch she had and sat down next to her.

"Buffy, how did you find me?" he asked.

"Willow did a locator spell and we found you next to Wesley's body. I had a dream about you week ago with you getting hurt. I decided to go looking for you with her to LA. She's still over there and I wanted to look after you here."

"I'm glad. I hope you haven't been worrying. I'm sorry if I made you though," Angel said.

Buffy gave him a small smile.

"Look, I need you to listen to me for a bit. I have somebody for you to meet," Angel started.

"Okay, who?"

"Well, she's over there. Kitty come over here for a second," Angel turned toward Kat on the bed.

"Angel, what are you talking about? We're alo . . . . ." she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she turned around and saw a little girl on her bed, looking at her.

"Come one sweetheart, its okay," Angel said.

Kat got out of her bed slowly and made her way over to her dad. Angel reached out to her and set her on his lap.

"Buffy, this is Kathrynne," Angel told Buffy slowly.

"Hi, Kathrynne. My name is Buffy," Buffy told the toddler.

"Hi," Kat said shyly.

"Buffy, does she seem familiar to you?" Angel asked.

Buffy had not idea what Angel was talking about and looked at Kat. She had to say she was pretty and looked to be the sweetest girl you could ever meet. Then as she looked in her eyes, that same feeling she got when looking into Angel's, happened. She shook her head a little and looked at her again. She had Angel's eyes and her hair was the same shade as his.

"Angel, she has your . . . . ." she began, but stopped herself.

"It's okay Buffy. She does," Angel encouraged.

"But how and why? Unless she is your . . . . ." Buffy stopped herself again. No, it could not be. Angel was a vampire. This was not happening.

Buffy stood up from her place in the couch and backed away.

The little girl did not take her eyes off of her. If Buffy didn't know any better she had a sad expression her face.

"Buffy, please let me explain. Look, I just needed for you to look at her, please don't go," Angel pleaded with her.

Buffy had no intention of leaving, but she felt really wigged out. How can Angel have a daughter and how the heck did she wind up here when she was positive the room was empty except for Angel?

"Kitty, go and give mommy a hug," Angel whispered to Kat, hoping that Buffy had not heard him.

Kat looked up at him with hesitation and Angel said, "She won't back away, I promise."

Buffy didn't know what Angel was asking of the little girl, but she stood there nonetheless.

Kat looked up at her mom and walked towards her. When she was in front of her, she extended her arms expectantly.

Buffy crouched down to be in level with her and hugged her, since she knew that was what the arms were for. It happened so fast that it was the only thing that kept her from falling back.

Images were flooding her mind like a whirlwind. She closed her eyes shut and saw memories in her head. Things that she was positive never happened before. She saw Angel kissing her in a pier in the sunlight no less. She saw them in an apartment that clearly showed it was somewhere underground. She remembered feeling how happy she was at knowing that Angel was human and knowing he had a beating heart. Then they were kissing again, but this time more fiercely. She felt the longing in those kisses, the love, and the passion. Then they were in bed, while she was wearing one of his shirts and he had nothing on. The ice cream that Angel had spilled all over himself and she licked off. She felt how scared she was at knowing that Angel had gone to kill a demon without her even if he had no more powers. When she had woken without him after that and him telling her that he had turned the day back. She saw herself crying in Angel's arms because she wasn't going to remember. After that it all went black for a second.

She saw herself being pregnant with her little girl. Angel was there every step of the way and never once did he leave her side. Buffy knew this part never happened and knew that this was just her longing being mixed in with the real ones. She knew that the outcome of that long forgotten day had been this miracle she was holding. Kat was hers and Angel's. She had a daughter.

Buffy felt Kat release her and Buffy backed away a little bit. She was crying and turned to Angel. She saw understating in Angel's eyes. Knew that he knew what she did. That what he did was to save her. To keep her from an early death. She turned to her daughter again and crushed her to herself again and cried once more.

"My little girl. My sweet little baby girl," Buffy cried as she held on tight to her.

"I love you so much mommy," Kat said beneath her tears.

"I love you too baby. I always did. Somehow I always did," Buffy told her. She looked up again at Angel and smiled at him. Kat was hers. She was hers and Angel's and she felt like she had loved her way before now.

Buffy pulled back once again and said, "Sweetie, are you hungry? Do you want some pasta?"

Kat had now quieted down a little bit and said yes.

"Come on then. Angel come with us, we need to talk," Buffy told Angel and he stood up to walk with them to the kitchen.

Buffy made Kat some pasta while Angel talked to Kat avidly. She smiled as she listened to them.

" . . . and then we can go to the zoo and look at all the aminals and get a corndog like aunty Cordy told us to do and uncle Doyle said that we should go back to the mother country and for you and mommy to have a really cold beer in his honor. I told I did not know what that meant, but he said you would. He said that we should live there too, in the mother country, and buy a house like the one he had and for us to have a good time riding horsies together and beating your butt like I did with him. Oh and where's all my stuff daddy? David said they would be here."

Buffy was laughing lightly. That girl talked a mile a minute. If her mom was still alive and got to know her, she would say that she was just like Buffy when she was younger.

"Really? Doyle told you all that?" Angel asked.

"He sure did daddy. So, are we going there? I would love to go see those places daddy. PLEASE!?" Kat begged him.

"Your mother and I will think about it okay, Kitty? I promise," Angel told her.

"Okay then daddy. Aunty Cordy says you always keep your promises and that I should be like that too. You said my dizziness would go away and it did so aunt Cordy was right," Kat finished as Buffy came in with a plateful of pasta.

"Here you go sweetheart. I hope you like it," Buffy told Kat as she set the plate in front of her. Kat didn't wait to be told to dig in, when she started to devour the plate in front of her.

Buffy laughed and said, "Well, you were hungry weren't you?"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since Aunty Cordy made me pancakes at Uncle Doyle's," Kat responded.

"Aunt Cordy's? Angel does she mean . . .?" Buffy began when Angel grabbed her hand and took her towards the couch in the living room.

"Look, Buffy, I know that everything I'm about to tell you is going to sound completely crazy, but please believe me because it's all true," Angel told her.

"Angel I think we've already passed the weirdest part. I mean you and I have a daughter. A vampire with a soul and a Slayer have a kid. How can it get any crazier?" Buffy responded.

"Well, you have a point, but still, just listen," Angel said.

He proceeded to tell her everything that had happened; starting with everything having to do with the Senior Partners and the battle fought in LA. He told her all about how he ended up with Cordelia and Doyle and meeting Kat. Also telling Buffy Kat's full name which made Buffy shed a lonely tear. When he was finished Buffy told him all about the dream she had and Willow's encounter with the seer. Angel even explained the part with Spike, which got Buffy a little upset, but was quick to tell her the reasons why she was never aware of Spike being alive. The part with Angel telling her that he was human but with all his strength made Buffy want to kiss him really badly. Which, she did, but not before she checked that Kat wasn't looking. In any other circumstances she would have kissed Angel already, but young eyes were watching.

To Angel's surprise, Buffy took everything quiet well. He expected her to be a bit more skeptical with their new situation and be a bit wigged out as she would say with the prospect of her being a mom. I guess that all was mellowed down since she did have to take care of Dawn by herself when her mom died, but it still was a very different situation than taking care of sister. They sat together for a while looking at Kat while she slept. She had finished her meal before they stopped talking. She told them she felt tired and wanted to sleep on the couch with them. She was sleeping with a blanket and a pillow next to them. Both had very peaceful and happy expression on their faces.

"She reminds me of you back when we were still in my room. The way she was looking at me made me feel as if I was looking at you instead. She looks to be a great kid. I just wish she didn't have to be this big time warrior and just stay a normal kid," Buffy said while she leaned on Angel on the couch with his arms around her waist while she stroked his hand.

"I know how you feel, but like Doyle said; we will never be normal no matter how much we try. The Powers said Kat is not meant to lead the life we lead and this time I think they'll stay true to that. They haven't completely failed yet," Angel told her.

"I know. So, I guess we're parents now huh?" Buffy said.

"Yeah, we are. But Buffy I need to tell you something else too. I already have a s. . . ." Angel was cut off when the phone rang.

"Hold that thought, let me answer it, it may be Willow," Buffy told him while she stood up and made a grab for the phone before it woke up Kat.

"Hello."

"Buffy? It's me Willow we have a little problem," Willow said on the other end.

"What is it?" Buffy asked worriedly.

Buffy listened intently while Angel sat there waiting for her to finish. Angel notices that Buffy went from looking confused and then down right dumbstruck. After a while, she hung up and made her way back to Angel. As she sat down next to him again she said,

"Willow said that while patrolling they met someone. A boy who Willow says is no older than 18 or 19. He says he knows you and that he really needs to talk to you. That something has happened to his family," Buffy informed him.

A look of recognition passed through Angel's face; then a look of worry replaced that.

"Angel, do you know who he is?" Buffy asked as she stared at him.

"Yes. I do. Buffy, he's my son, Connor," Angel told her in the calmest voice he could muster.

Buffy no longer had to fight it and succumbed to the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Cordy and Doyle's House

Cordy and Doyle were sitting in the kitchen table eating their dinner when they heard the distinct whistling sound made when one of the Powers That Be came calling.

"Did you hear that?" Cordy asked.

"I heard it. Let's go see what they want," Doyle replied as he stood up and headed for the door.

They made their way outside and met on the beach with a man in dark blue robes waiting patiently for them. Cordy and Doyle stood in front of him and waited.

"I sense the child is happy where she is. I assume the transition when smoothly?" the man asked.

"You assume right. Now, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but we were having dinner when you interrupted so could you please hurry and get to the part that says why you are here," Cordy demanded.

"It's okay princess, let the man speak," Doyle told Cordy with a calming voice.

"It's quite alright Doyle. It isn't everyday that someone that close to you leaves. I sense your pain, Cordelia, but I promise it was for the better; for both human and demon kind alike," the robed man said.

He looked at her for a few seconds and continued, "I come bearing some distressing news. I would advise that you sit down for what I'm about to tell you."

Cordy and Doyle exchanged looks and motioned for the man to follow them inside. Once they did so Cordy reinforced what she had said earlier, but this time with a bit of worry in her voice.

"As you know the apocalypse is still in motion; the one that could possibly end any other apocalypse for a million years to come. A lot depends on our side winning this battle which is one reason why our two warriors' child has been returned to them. That child will help in this war and keep our worlds safe during her lifetime as well as her descendants taking her place and protecting theirs."

Cordy and Doyle didn't react or even flinch, they just waited.

"A disturbance has occurred and we were able to sense it quite in the nick of time as they say in your world. If we hadn't been following all the chain of events in this war we would have never sensed it in time. What we found out is that the army that was planning to attack earth was not only making that target their priority, but all the worlds and dimensions that exist and are known to us. What they are planning is not a good thing for us because what they have in mind is that they will attack all these other planes of existence at the same time. They plan not only to enslave your race, but others as well. No one is safe. Even the most gruesome and evil beings everywhere aren't safe from this army. We will need more warriors on our side and we need you to notify them. All other dimensions are being contacted and they are awaiting leadership from our two warriors. Differences will be put aside for now. Existence of any creature depends on it," the man finished.

Cordy and Doyle could not believe what they were hearing. They thought that this apocalypse was going to be rough and not easy to win, but this? The original plan was that only Earth would be affected, not everything else.

"So, what you are saying is that other worlds that are our enemies are now joining forces with us to fight an army that wants to enslave all us? But why? Do you have any idea how much that's going to cost us? A lot of the potential slayers and our friends are going to die?" Cordy was frantic now. She had stood up and started pacing and ignored any comfort from Doyle.

"Warriors were going to die anyway. You know this as well as I. All this changes is that……."

"Is that our people will be sent to unknown dimensions that we have no idea exist and run a chance that they may not make it back even for their own burial. Do you have any idea what you are saying? The fate that you have signed for those we love? Do you!?" Cordy was showing no mercy towards the man in robes which prompted Doyle to interject before it got ugly.

"When will you be sending us down?" Doyle asked.

"As soon as you are ready to leave. We cannot afford to waste any time," the man said.

"Wait, what the hell is wrong with you two!? Aren't you the least bit worried at what this means?" Cordy yelled at them.

Doyle ignored her for the time being and refocused on the man, "Do you know when this all is going down? We need to know to prepare ourselves," Doyle asked.

"We can only estimate that those armies will attack in a month, maybe two at the most."

"Wait a minute you aren't sure!? What the hell do you guys do up there all day then? What, you just sit on your asses and drink coffee, while other people do your dirty work? Is that it!?" Cordelia exclaimed.

Doyle could not ignore her any longer and said, "Could you excuse us for a moment? We need to talk this over a bit," Doyle told the man.

"Please don't be too long. I can't stay much longer. I need to go. I will send David here to take you back in a little while. We need to get our warriors informed in time so that other dimensions know what to do," the man replied.

"Very well then. We'll be waiting for him when he gets here," Doyle answered.

With a nod, the robed man left without a single word and vanished in the setting sun's horizon outside.

"You just let him leave? Just like that without a word? What the hell is wrong with you Doyle?" Cordelia yelled once again.

"First off, you will calm down right now! You are no good to anybody acting like this. I know what you are going through because I feel the same way. Get your act together because none of us can afford a mistake. Got it!" Doyle shouted back angrily.

Cordelia shut up in record time. She looked back at Doyle with a surprise look and sat down again. Doyle looked at her and bowed his head in shame.

"Look, princess I'm sorry I yelled at you I . . ." Doyle began.

"No, don't be sorry. I lost it. It's my own fault. It's just that with Kat leaving and then being told about this, its just a lot to deal with in so little time," Cordelia answered softly.

Doyle sat beside her and hugged her. Cordy held onto him tight. Making it look as if she never wanted to let go.

"Look princess, we need to tell Angel and Buffy about this. You heard what they said. This thing is bigger than any of us ever imagined. We need to help in any way we can and we can't afford to lose it right now," Doyle told her soothingly while massaging her back.

"I know. I'm sorry I acted like that. Sometimes I just can't help myself," Cordelia told him with a small smile.

"One of the many reason why I love you so much. I guess we better get ready for when David gets here. If I know the Powers, he'll be here any second," Doyle said while standing up and making his way upstairs.

Cordelia entwined her fingers with his and kissed him. He responded with love and an intense passion that both knew felt for the other. It was kiss unlike any other they shared before. It was kiss that they could have shared if they knew they weren't going to see each other again. They pulled back reluctantly. Quite short of breath.

"What was that for?" Doyle asked while still holding her in his arms.

"I'm scared and I need to know you're here. I'm scared of losing you like the first time," she said quietly.

"You are not going to lose me. You're stuck with me princess whether you like it or not. This little relationship of ours goes beyond the grave," Doyle told her with mock seriousness.

"I guess I can always count on you to lighten up the mood," Cordy told him with a smile.

"Always Cordelia. Always," Doyle answered and leaned in for another kiss.

They pulled away again and went upstairs to get changed. As soon as they came back down there was knock at the door and there stood David like before.

"Hey guys! You ready?" David asked with a cheerfulness that was ironic given the news they were about to deliver, but Doyle and Cordy couldn't do anything but smile in return.

"Yeah we are David. Just lead the way," Doyle told him while grabbing a hold of Cordy's hand. She squeezed his hand and Doyle knew she was a bit calmer now. David led the way the same one that he led when Angel had taken Kat. Only now they were going to give some distressing news that may end up pissing both Angel and Buffy off instead of bringing joy to their life. Cordy looked at Doyle and knew that the same thing was going through both their minds when they disappeared in the same way and spot that Angel did with Kat.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Buffy woke up slowly. Her head was heavy and she could barely keep her eyes open. She sat up slowly and opened her eyes all the way to find that she was in her room. The room that Angel and her daughter had just recently vacated. She waited a while to remember what happened when she remembered. Angel had a son. He had a child besides Kat. That boy from LA. Connor. Suddenly, she wished she was still in LaLa and that she didn't have to deal with so much at once. She got off her bead slowly and made her way to living room to look for Angel and Kat. She found them sitting on the window that had a connecting bench. Kat was in Angel's arms while having a hushed conversation that Buffy had to strain to hear.

"Daddy, is mommy going to be okay? Why did she go to sleep that fast?" her little girl asked.

"She will be fine Kitty. She just heard something that made her feel a bit tired, but she will be fine. Don't worry okay?" Angel responded.

"I know she'll be fine daddy because everything you say is true. Did she fall asleep because she found out about my baby brother?" Kat asked with such innocence that it almost made Buffy cry.

"Yes, she did Kitty," Angel told her. Buffy could tell that it was eating him up inside; the fact that she knew about Connor and never told her. She knew that being honest with Kat was the only way to go about the situation. Lying to her would not help.

"She didn't know about my baby brother, did she?" Kat asked again.

"No she didn't and it's my fault. She should have not found out this way," Angel told her.

"No, it wasn't daddy. You knew what you were doing, just like Aunt Cordy and Uncle Doyle always say. Grandma Darla is proud of you and so is my baby brother. They love you just as much as mommy and I love you," Kat told her father. Buffy felt that her little girl was handling this much better than either of them. It was as if Kat wasn't five years old, but twice her age and much, much, wiser.

"You think so?" Angel asked.

"I'm Kathrynne Joyce Summers Angel and I don't think daddy, I know," Kat said proudly.

"You have definitely been hanging around your Aunt Cordy too much," Angel told her while he hugged her more tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"How did you know about your brother and Darla? Why do you call her grandma?" Angel observed and asked.

"Grandma Darla came to visit me since I learned how to walk and talk and think for myself. She said that she was a friend of yours, but of course daddy, I knew better. Anyways, she told me everything and that you were sort of her son because she made you a vampire and the she told me about my brother. I didn't really get it at first daddy, but tried and tried until I got it. Aunt Cordy has been calling me Soulful Eyes ever since I made Grandma Darla tell me the truth. She said that grandma Darla had told her that my eyes were the same as yours daddy and that as soon as I looked at her, it made her want to tell me everything. After that I asked her if I can call her grandma and she said yes as long as I was comfortable with it. She said she didn't want to take the place of my other two grandma's but I said she wasn't. I like having three grandmas anyways," Kat finished.

Buffy noticed that Angel was just simply admiring his daughter. She was skeptic to know that Angel may not have put much attention to what his daughter was saying at all. He looked down at her again and said, "I'm glad she visited you Kitty and that you know about your brother. I just wish she hadn't told you everything else. You didn't need to know that just yet."

"Don't worry about it daddy. Uncle Doyle said that it was really hard keeping anything from me and that I would find out sooner or later. Anyways, I'm going to be champion like you and mommy really soon, so I need to know these things," she told him.

"You remind me so much of your mother Kathrynne. Just as strong and independent as she is," Angel told her.

"And she's just as compassionate and wise like you Angel," Buffy said from her position in the entrance to the leaving room.

When she said that Buffy and Kat turned around and she continued, "When I'd look into your eyes it was like I was seeing the whole world in them. You told me everything with a single look. No words needed. The only other person I can say that about is the little girl you're holding. While she reminds you of me, every time I look at her and hold her, she reminds me of you," Buffy finished.

"Mommy you're awake!" Kat exclaimed.

"Yes, I am sweetheart. I'm sorry if I scared you. Both of you," Buffy said while Kat jumped in her arms. She looked at Angel to make sure he knew she was talking to both of them.

"Hey Kitty, why don't you let mommy and I talk a bit while you play with your toys in Aunty Willow's room?" Angel asked his daughter.

"Okay daddy," the child replied and gave both her parents kiss before she skipped to play with her toys.

"Her toys? I didn't see any when you were in my room," Buffy asked.

"She wandered into someone's room, which we found out later that it was Willow's, and found all her things there. Cordelia and Doyle said they would appear wherever we ended up. I promise I'll take them out once she comes back. I'm guessing it will be hard being in her room with all the extra stuff in there," Angel said.

"Oh, well, she won't mind for the time being, I guess. Anyways, we have to plan our heading over to LA soon. We need to go and see what going on with your son, Connor and get him back here. I'm guessing he won't be safe there and at least he'll have you here and have some sense of security," Buffy proposed.

Angel could only nod his head. He was still worried about how Buffy would react. She was playing it cool for now, but was he was afraid she'd explode later. He decided to get it over with now and fast.

"Buffy, about Connor, he's . . . ."

"You don't have to explain everything this minute. I heard you talking to Kat and I think I get the main idea. You just woke up from a coma and the last thing I want to do to you is relieve painful things. I can wait," Buffy told him softly.

"I want to and I can't wait. It will only make it harder on me and be more painful for you. I need you to understand how this all happened and maybe try to explain why Connor is here. I never wanted you to find out the way you did, but there is nothing I can do about it now. Please Buffy, let me explain," Angel half said and half begged of her.

Buffy knew this wasn't only hard on her, but for him as well. She nodded and sat down on the couch and he made his way over to her to sit beside her.

He told her everything. Everything that had to do with Darla coming back to Connor's birth. He relieved the nightmare about how Connor was abducted by Holtz and raised in a Hell dimension and how he desperately tried to bring him back with dark magic. Buffy couldn't help but shed tears at what he'd been through. It all made her troubles with Dawn being sacrificed to let a homesick god back home seem like a walk in the park. When he finished she hugged him and hoped that he knew she understood. She had to admit that she was perplexed at knowing this and she couldn't deny the pang she felt at him feeling so lost that he wanted to lose his soul in Darla. Buffy knew he had sensed her pain and he had kissed her; letting her now that he was here now, with her and that nothing was going to tear them apart. They both knew that everything they went through happened for a reason. That they had their separate lives to live before they found each other again. Soon, he too will know what happened in her life and all her troubles with her family and friends. He'll know about what caused her death and her encounters with Spike. He'd know everything, but for now all they had was each other and their little girl. All the rest of their issues would be given light on in time. They had the rest of their lives for that. For now all Buffy wanted was to sleep in Angel's arms and forget the rest of the world for a few hours.

"Come sleep in my room Angel. I need you tonight. I don't want to be alone," Buffy asked of Angel.

Angel nodded and kissed her passionately. The only thing keeping them from going the whole nine yards was their daughter in the other room. They stood up and headed over to Willow's room and found Kat asleep on the floor with her favorite teddy bear hugged tightly to her chest.

"We should put her bead before she starts feeling sore," Buffy told Angel.

Angel made her way over to his sleeping daughter and Buffy made room for her on Willow's bed. Angel set Kat down and removed her shoes. Buffy tucked her in and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Angel did the same and then stood up and put his arm around Buffy. She felt his warm arm and she leaned into him and put her hand over his heart. They stood there watching her and Buffy remembered that with all the commotion that happened earlier she hadn't had a chance to feel Angel's heartbeat. She hadn't felt any emotion like this towards a heartbeat before. The only thing that made this different was that it was her soulmate's heart that was beating. The soulmate that once was a vampire, but that even then, the coldness of his skin made her feel strangely warm and comforted. Spike never really gave her that. Yes, she felt warm from time to time, but not like this. Nothing she had had with Spike could compare to this. She loved Spike at some point, but not with this intensity that made her feel welcome with Angel even after all this time. The familiarity was such that she shuddered and thought how mysterious these things were. How one single touch or kiss can bring about so many memories that she thought she had buried a long time ago. Ever since he walked out of her life so she can have a normal one.

Buffy motioned for Angel to follow her and they closed the door to Willow's room gently and made their way over to Buffy's room. She went into her adjoining bathroom and changed while Angel waited for her. When she came out of the bathroom they both snuggled inside the covers and Angel secured an arm over her waist then Buffy took hold of his hand with one of hers. She could feel his breath on her neck and it soothed her. Before they both knew it, they were fast asleep.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

The next morning was like any other regular day. The small family woke up and had breakfast and left for some time in the park. Angel and Buffy had been sitting in the park for a few hours talking about what they were going to do as soon as they got to LA. Buffy had arranged everything with her cell phone there in the park bench while watching her daughter play. Their flight left the next day in the morning and they needed to get back home and get ready.

Not for the first time that day, Angel thought about how well Buffy was taking all this. He expected for there to be yelling and accusations from both sides. He expected her to avoid him for a little while, but she didn't. She had woken up before him that morning and made breakfast for him and Kat. He hadn't slept long after he smelled the food being cooked that came in through the partially closed door. There wasn't any silence while they ate because Kat wouldn't stop talking. Neither Angel nor Buffy were bothered by this and listened intently. All the while Angel would sometimes stare at Buffy and wondered why she had taken these things the way she did, like he was doing now. Buffy caught him in the act and confronted him.

"Alright, what is the deal Angel? You've been staring at me while you thought I wasn't looking ever since we left the apartment," Buffy told him. They were now making their way back home with a sleeping Kat in Angel's arms.

"Let's just get Kat in bed before I tell you anything okay?" Angel replied.

"Okay, but don't avoid the subject," Buffy said.

"I'm not avoiding, I just would rather talk to you calmly and sitting down somewhere," Angel answered back.

They climbed the stairs that let to the apartment and Buffy opened the door. Angel told Buffy to stay while he put Kat to bed and Buffy obeyed. She was sitting down in her usual spot on the couch when he came in and sat next to her.

"Look, Buffy, it's not like I wanted this to happen but, I thought you'd react a bit more…"

"A bit more surprised and angry," Buffy finished for him.

"Well, yeah," Angel answered lamely.

"I think I would have too, if I hadn't seen the day that was erased," Buffy said.

"You remembered?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I did. I saw everything Angel and please know that I understand. I've learned to understand stuff like this since I died for Dawn. I know why you erased that day and believe me I think I would have done the same thing. That's why I haven't given you a hard time about it. Later on, I will find out more about you and what happened in your life when I wasn't in it as you'll know what happened in mine. There will be painful things in them, but we'll deal. We have been dealing for the past seven years," Buffy told him.

Angel gave her a smile and Buffy leaned in for a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes when Angel stood up and swooped her in his arms. He carried back to her room and shut the door closed with his leg. All other people were forgotten and the only people that existed were them.

In another room a sleeping child dreamed happily and smiled in her sleep.


	7. My Devoted Readers

My Devoted Readers,

I have had a serious condition of writer's block. I haven't been able to come up with what happens next in the story and it's really killing me that I am unable to do so. To add and make matters worse, I have had a ton of school work to do and haven't been able to just sit and think and get over my writer's block. Since I know that the work will not get any better in terms of it being less I have reconsidered even continuing the story at all. Now, if any of you still want to know what happens next with these beloved characters that we all know and love, press the review button and let me know. If I don't get any reviews at all, then I will stop writing. I know this may seem unfair of me and maybe a little mean, but I really need to know if I should keep going and make room in my schedule to do so. I really love writing you guys because it's my thing and it's all I know. What happens in this story is all up to you because you're the ones reviewing and without you guys then there is no point in wasting my time writing stories that will not be read. I thank all those who have reviewed in the past for your great feedback and inspiration. Last but not least I would like to answer mendenbar: My exams went fine and I hope I do better in January. Thanks for asking and for reviewing my stories, it means a lot.

mrsangelbooth


	8. Chapter 7

It surprised him how happy he could get in such a short amount of time, how he can be fighting a war he could not win one second and be on top of the world the next.

Buffy was sleeping soundly next to him. He had been sleeping like that too until unexpectantly he woke up. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep he had just woke up, but with a smile on his face. For a brief moment he forgot where he was, but when he turned around, there Buffy was. The woman he had loved for such a long time that he knew no matter how hard he tried, she would never leave his mind or his heart.

Cordelia had been a moment of desperation mixed with something like the love he felt for Buffy. Cordelia was there since he moved to LA, she knew the things that had haunted and tricked him in those five years and it was inevitable that he would feel something towards her. He loved her, yes, but never like he loved Buffy. Passion was the one word that drove his mind and heart. Passion drove his love for Buffy. He would be surprised if ever he could describe his feelings towards Buffy to someone else. It just had to be felt. Cordelia knew this. She knew his history with Buffy, knew of his suffering when he left her, she knew it all and he was glad that she had left him behind, that whatever they felt for each other was strictly platonic. They were bound by the fact that they were both warriors that they both fought for the same cause. They were bound because they were family and it being the only difference from Buffy's that his love for her had. He guessed that because of that and because of the love he had for Buffy still, was the reason why they couldn't even make it to the hill the day they were supposed to tell each other how they felt. With Buffy he shared a two and a half year history and within that he had experienced a lot of love. With Cordelia he shared four years and a lot of love and tragedy was shred also, but it was just not the same. Angel was Buffy's first as she was his. Not in the physical way for him, but the first time he made _love_. The first time he felt whole and worthy and not some soulless monster. He felt complete.

Now, here he was again, next to the woman he loves and actually feeling the satisfaction of their lovemaking for the first time. No more worrying about him losing his soul and making her life miserable, no, no more of that today or ever. If Buffy could see him now she'd probably calm him a dork like Cordelia had a few years ago. Cordelia and Buffy shared a few similarities and he knew why he thought he fell hard for her, but never would he had loved and lived with her the way he'd live with Buffy. She has her life now or better yet afterlife with the guy she truly did love. Now, it was time for him to start his new life with Buffy and be happy.

How can one word describe so much? That one word, happy, contained everything that he felt and yet it was such a simple word.

Buffy stirred next to him and he thought that he had woken her up with his thoughts, but she only stirred and turned around in her sleep. Angel smiled once again and knew that it was impossible for her to read his thoughts, but half the time he felt that she could because of those few years ago. When ever they were together when they were dating, it was as if they shared a mind. They knew exactly what the other was thinking even when Buffy did not think so. They were bound from the moment he saw her in front of her old school's steps. The Powers planned that. All of it. Both Buffy and him always thought that they were out to get them but it was never like that. They knew. They always knew of their destiny, of their fate.

They were stuck with each other for life. No getting rid of each other now. They shared a daughter and hopefully a son in a couple of days. If life can find a way so can love and theirs did.

He started feeling sleepy as his thoughts wore on. He turned sideways and took hold of Buffy's waist and scooted her closer to him. Buffy must have felt him and quickly snuggled herself more to him while taking hold of the hand on her stomach. Angel drew in her scent and felt warm inside. He was truly home.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

The next day came all too soon for Buffy. The only thing she wanted was to cuddle with Angel all day, but she knew they had to get to LA. The little family woke up, showered and quickly packed since they didn't get a chance to the night before. Angel let Buffy know he was short on clothes, but Buffy surprised him with a whole new wardrobe in her closet. Angel was surprised, but kissed Buffy to show his gratitude.

They made it in record time to the airport and quickly checked in their bags and waited in the departure room. Kitty was obviously not a morning person and had not let Buffy or Angel set her down, so she spent the entire car ride to the airport in either Buffy or Angel's arms. It was Angel's turn to carry her as Buffy had been doing the carrying since they left her apartment and as they sat waiting for their flight. By the time they got their most of the people heading for LA were already there and Buffy and Angel did not have to wait long for the flight attendant to announce their flight was starting to board.

"That's us, we better get going," Angel told Buffy while they both stood up.

"Finally, I know we didn't have to wait long, but I'm not exactly known for my patience," Buffy told him.

"You need any help with Angie?" Buffy asked as they made their way onto the plane, having already presented their tickets.

"No, I'm alright. Good thing we got three seats or else carrying this little bundle of joy would have gotten hard," Angel replied.

Buffy smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"A bundle of joy she is indeed," Buffy replied.

They boarded the plane and prepared for a very long flight.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Connor was scared. He was scared and he was sitting in what looked like a hotel lobby. The girls who had found him brought him here. He wasn't the type of guy that really demonstrated his feelings, but this time was different. A lot has happened that has made him feel vulnerable, even if he can defend himself. However, being able to protect yourself means nothing if you can't use the same skills to protect those you love. He was able to help his biological father fight against that guy in the suit back where he worked, but he was not able to defend his family back home. That day when his father had told him to go back he had and what he came to was something he never thought would have happened. His family was killed. He found his father in the living room covered in his own blood and found his mom in her room pretty much the same way, but in her bed. He did what anyone in his position would do and called 911. An ambulance and the police showed up. They took him in for questioning back at the police station and the weirdest thing happened. Not one paper or document that could ID him existed. Of course, he insisted there had to be some kind of mistake, but the police had doubled checked then he was put at the very top of their suspects list. He tried calling the university where he was to attend that same year and they said they had no enrollment forms with the information he gave them. Nothing made sense and Connor eventually fled and hid.

For some reason he had ended up in the sewers. Oddly, he felt safe and found a comforting peace. He stayed there for about a week or maybe more since he hardly left the sewers only to get food. When he finally decided that it was safe to come back up he met a group of girls whom he knew were not ordinary. He guessed they sensed the same thing in him and they attacked. If it wasn't for a redhead named Willow, he would have surely been beaten to death. Of course, he will never admit that to a living soul.

Willow had in the end explained what they were and who they were. Connor felt it right to tell him the little he knew which included mention of a certain vampire with a soul. He would never forget the shocked look on Willow face when he said his father's name. She was so surprised, Connor feared she would faint, but she snapped out of it and asked even more questions. He answered as best he could since his new memories were mixed in with the new ones and everything was sort of fuzzy, but he did express that he needed to find his father right away. With that she stood up and called someone. The phone call itself did not take long and after she ended it she told him that she knew Angel. That he was alive and okay that he was with a friend. Relief washed over Connor and he felt better than he had in days.

After that day Connor asked where his dad was so he could see him when Willow told him he was on his way. She explained everything about when they found him and how he was in Italy with a girl named Buffy. From what he could understand his vampire father had a history with her and that they had caught the first plane here and would soon be arriving.

Connor felt grateful. He really needed to talk to Angel. He needed to know what was going on. The rest of the girls, which he found out later were slayers, had been acting strange. As if they were keeping something from him. Willow had acted the same way, but was better at not showing it as much. All he had to do now was wait and hopefully Angel would tell him why his adopted parents were dead and what the hell was going on.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Willow was nervous. Buffy and Angel would be arriving soon and she had no idea what was to happen. She expected for there to be an eruption of emotion. She expected there to be surprise, hurt and lots of crying, but when she talked to Buffy to let her know when she would be arriving with Angel, she thought Buffy sounded incredibly calm; happy even. She promised herself that she and Buffy would have a long talk. Angel must have explained everything to her and she needed to know what was happening inside the slayer's head. Connor was Angel's son. Connor was the son of a vampire with a soul. If that didn't freak you out, she had not idea what would. She was most definitely surprised when Connor told her about his parents. She felt sorry for the kid, but their was nothing they could do for his adoptive parents and the only thing that mattered now was to keep him safe and away from the authorities. She had read in the newspaper that he was a wanted man and Connor had told her before, so they needed to be extra careful not to expose him. Willow and Connor would have to leave for the airport in a little while so she figured she must wake him up. It was the early hours of the morning and she had sensed that Connor had not gotten much sleep because she hadn't either. She had found him in the kitchen getting a glass of water when she had come to get one too.

She got up from her bed and got dressed. She felt a long day ahead of her.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Buffy was relieved when she had gotten off the plane. It was tiring and her back was sore from being seated for all those hours. She'd thought that Angie, she started calling her Angie because she reminded her of Angel and calling both Angel would bring much confusion when addressing them, would get restless, but she didn't. She slept for most of the ride and only woke up to eat and go to the bathroom. She had commented Angel at the fact that Angie seemed to be sleeping a lot these two days and he waved it off as a switching planes thing. She was used to where she was before and suddenly getting yanked from there must have taken its toll. Buffy agreed it was a reasonable assumption and didn't complain. She knew she couldn't have taken a five year old's impatience because she knew she could not handle her own. Angel slept pretty much the whole way there too. She envied them because they could sleep and she only had gotten a few hours of it and couldn't stay that way like them. _Like father, like daughter, _she thought with a smile, _and I would not have it any other way._

As they got through customs without a problem, Angel had gotten a fake ID done in Italy courtesy of Willow. She did not have to know how Willow knew of people that dedicated themselves to that and she was not about to ask. Angel had gotten a passport a birth certificate, the works. Everything was fake except for his first name. Buffy could not even pronounce his last name and she figured the guy who gave it to him must have made it up. She didn't care as long as they could move Angel around without suspition. He would get his own real ID was they were more settled. For now that fake ID was good enough.

Willow had told them that she would be waiting for them somewhere outside the airport to avoid large crowds and right now Buffy was trying to figure where outside exactly. Buffy and Angel with a still sleeping Angie in his arms walked for ten minutes looking for Willow when out of no where a loud, "Dad!" was shout.

Both Buffy and Angel turned around and Buffy recognized Willow in the distance, but not the guy next to her. Angel smiled at the word and Buffy followed behind with their luggage as he made their way towards them.

"Connor," Angel greeted his son as they came to a stop in the middle of the walking travelers. Angel shook Connor's outstretched hand because it was the only thing he could do with Kitty in his arms.

"I'd be a bit more fatherly, but as you can see I have my hands full," Angel told his son.

"Angel let me carry her, you've been doing that since customs," Buffy said to Angel.

"No it's okay, you've been carrying her through the large line when we were waiting for our things checked out, plus she's not that heavy," Angel replied.

"You are such a gentleman," Buffy said back to her boyfriend.

"It's okay dad, no big deal. Who is she anyway?" Connor asked while looking at the sleeping child.

"Well, she's . . . ."

"Angel why don't we save this to when we get back to the hotel, you can put her down and have this discussion 'till then and not in a public place," Willow interjected.

"And what no hug for your best friend?" Willow shot at Buffy.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry Wills, I got caught up in the moment," Buffy immediately rushed over to Willow to envelop her in a hug.

"Its okay and Angel I'll receive your hug later," she directed towards Angel.

"You can count on it. You did hook me up with that guy for my personal documents and found me before I bled to death," Angel told her with a smile.

"You owe me big time. That's been two times already," Willow said with a laugh.

They laughed and joked all the way back to the car. Angel was glad Connor had come to pick them up and enjoyed talking to him all the car ride back to the hotel. He seemed to be open and conversational with both him and Buffy. Angel felt relieved, but knew something brewed deep inside of his son and he was hiding it quite well. Angel and Buffy were updated on everything that had been going on and Connor explained how he came about the potentials and Willow. Angel was angry when Connor told him about his parents because he knew that the Senior Partners were involved. They probably did it to get back at him. To Angel, probably to Buffy and Willow as well, Connor seemed to be taking this a bit better than he could have expected. He sensed fear and anger, but he seemed to put up a calm exterior that could only be penetrated if you paid close attention. Angel turned towards Buffy who held a sleeping Kitty in her lap and locked eyes. He knew then that she was thinking the same thing and silently promised each other that they would get to the bottom of this. Buffy and Angel both gave each other a determined look and nod. The car ride seemed less preoccupied.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Cordelia and Doyle appeared in the lobby.

"Where the hell did we end up? I thought we were supposed to be in Buffy's apartment and this clearly isn't an apartment," Doyle asked motioning the lobby quiet annoyed.

"Calm down, sweetie, we're in the hotel; the new home of Angel Investigations, 'member? Cordelia answered patiently as if she were talking to a child.

"Oh, _that_, hotel. Well, then in that case, why the hell did the powers say we would end up in Italy in Buffy's apartment? Angel Investigation is in LA, not Italy," Doyle retorded.

"Doyle were you even paying attention to when David said we would end up where both Buffy and Angel were at? He did not say we were heading for Italy. They must have come back here," Cordelia said while checking the downstairs offices for any sign of them.

"Well, I just assumed. No need to bite my head off," Doyle mumbled.

"They aren't here, they must have gone out. I guess we have to wait for them until they come back," Cordelia said coming back from the kitchen.

They sat on the round couch in the middle of the lobby and waited.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

With the car parked Willow, Connor, Buffy, Angel and Kitty made their way to the entrance of the hotel. Kitty had woken up and was now skipping and jumping up and down now that she had met her little brother and her newfound Aunt Willow. It was clearly shown how much both Willow and Connor fell in love with her. They didn't really know who she was yet. Willow only knew half the story on her niece, but she was now ready to hear how she really came about.

Connor on the other hand had no idea who the little girl was, but he knew he was about to find out. When they made their way to the front doors Kathrynne suddenly screamed,

"Aunt Cordy, Uncle Doyle!" she ran the few steps down onto the middle of the lobby where Cordy and Doyle sat.

"Hey there my little Irish princess, how's it going with your mom and dad? Doyle greeted Kitty with open arms.

"I'm only half Irish uncle Doyle, mommy's of European ancestry 'member? Kitty said with a tone she might have used on a little kid who didn't understand anything.

"Well, I'm Irish and I say you're full blooded missy, so don't argue and where may I ask did you learn such a big word like ancestry?" Doyle asked astonished.

"Aunt Cordy gave me a dictionary for one of my birthdays and I learned," Kitty replied with all innocence.

Doyle turned to Cordelia and asked, "You gave a toddler a dictionary for her birthday? That is something I can imagine you scolding someone for."

"Well, she did need a descent vocabulary and not just your loud Irish swearing," Cordelia defended herself.

"Um, you guys? I don't want to intrude, but aren't you forgetting us over here? Buffy directed towards the bickering pair.

Both Doyle and Cordy turned around and Kitty laughed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, I guess we're stalling a bit," Doyle said and put Kitty down and made her way into Cordy's open arms.

Doyle walked up to where Buffy, Angel, Willow and Connor were standing a bit stunned. He looked at them all in turn and said with a serious tone, "We need to talk. It's really important."

Angel and Buffy exchanged looks. Something was going on and they needed to know what.

"But before we get to that make the introductions Angel," Doyle told Angel with a much happier attitude he did not have two seconds ago.

"Oh, yeah, right, this is Willow, Buffy's best friend," Angel said while Doyle took Willow's outstretched hand and shook it with a smile that she returned.

"And this is my son, Connor," Angel directed Doyle's attention to Connor.

"Ah, the infamous Connor, heard a lot about you, though half of it is bad I'm afraid. Though I still think you're one of the good guys. All of us have a tough past, so don't let it get to you. Your father should know all about that," Doyle said to the boy. Connor seemed uncomfortable for a minute but then relaxed when Angel put a soothing hand on his shoulder. Doyle noticed this and gave him a clap on his back.

"Don't worry about that lad, all Irish men in this crazy messed up family have something to atone for, but we'll never get it done without the people we love. If you ever need my services, Kat over there can hook you up. You just have to say the word," Doyle said. Connor by now was much more comfortable than he had been and was now smiling.

By now Kat and Cordy have finished greeting each other and were now standing quietly while Doyle talked to Connor.

"Okay, now that we have all that settled we should get to the adult talking which does not include you Miss Kat. We need you hit the hay for the night," Cordelia told the five year old and picked her up and settled her on her arms.

"But I'm not tired. I slept in the plane the whole ride here, Aunt Cordy. Pwesse let me stay, I'll be good I promise," Kat begged.

"Look, whatever you have to talk about seems important so why don't I look after Kat while you guys talk," Connor intervened. 

"Connor you don't have to do that besides whatever we talk about includes you too," Buffy replied.

"It's okay, you guys can fill me in later," Connor answered with a smile.

"You know that you are the exact replica of your father, right? And not just the physical part," Buffy told him with a short laugh.

"I've been aware for some time now," Connor returned with a laugh as well.

"Yay, I get to hang out with my little brother!" Kat replied screaming all the way into Connor's arms.

"What do you mean little. . ." but Connor's words were interrupted by Angel.

"I'll explain later like you said, just look after her okay. Make your way into the suite on the second floor and you can stay with her there. That is if it is still available," Angel directed at Willow.

"Oh yeah it is. I cleaned it out yesterday in case it needed to be used. I had not idea that it was yours though," Willow told Angel.

"That's okay as long as they can stay there for a while," Angel told her back and saw Connor give him a confused glance and then a nod. He made his way upstairs with Kat chatting to him all the way.

Angel turned to Doyle and said, "Well, now you can tell us what is wrong."

"Are we expecting anybody else that should be here? Just so I know that nobody is in the dark here," Doyle asked.

"Well, Giles is out patrolling with the slayers and should be back soon and Xander said that he'd be back in the States in a week since he said something unexpected came up. He should have been here two days ago," Willow answered Doyle's question.

"Giles being Buffy's ex-Watcher and Xander being the other best friend right?" Doyle asked.

"Yup, that covers it," Buffy replied.

"Okay now we can get comfortable and talk. Cordy do you mind making a pot of your famous coffee 'cause I think we're going to need it tonight," Doyle directed at Cordelia.

"Sure, Willow do you by any chance have . . ." but Cordy didn't need to say more.

"Oh yeah, sure I have all kinds of food in the kitchen since we do have a few slayers that eat a lot, come with me and I'll show you," Willow said and together with Cordy made her way to the kitchen.

"We'll wait for you until you come back," Doyle shouted after them and received a faint nod from Cordy.

"Cordelia makes famous coffee? Wow, she really has changed," Buffy observed after them.

"Yeah, she sort of had to in our line of business. The changing bit not the coffee thing," Angel said while Buffy sat down on the round couch in the middle of the lobby.

"I guess it was inevitable for her to change in what we do. The world's fate lies in our hands and I'd be worried if someone like Cordelia stayed Cordelia after what she's seen," Buffy added.

"I agree, but I still like it when she has those oh so familiar and lovable snobby Cordy moments," Doyle put in.

"DOYLE! You better get your ass in here if you want this coffee because I am carrying two tray fulls and I am SOOO not your servant!" Cordelia screamed from the kitchen.

"On second though I take that back," Doyle told Buffy and Angel as he made his way to the kitchen.

They as Doyle got in the kitchen and said something about how come he has to bring everything to her and she does not do the same for him.

Angel made his way over to Buffy and sat down next to her. Buffy placed her head on his chest while he put an arm around her.

"You tired?" Angel asked.

"You have no idea. I forgot how tiring a trip from Italy to LA was. I envy you and Angie. At least you guys got some decent sleep," Buffy answered.

"Don't worry. We'll be in bed soon enough. Just as soon as Cordy and Doyle say what they came to tell us and we'll take the rest of the day off," Angel told her while kissing her head.

"Somehow, I doubt that will happen," Buffy said.

In that moment, Giles came in with the slayers in tow. Giles looked up to see Buffy and smiles.

Buffy made her way to Giles and have him a warm hug.

"Hey Giles. Long time no see," Buffy welcomed.

Giles returned her hug and said, "Yes we haven't seen much of each other. I dare say I did miss you and worry on occasion, but I knew you could take care of yourself. You always have. I confess it was the only thought that kept me from turning into one of those paranoid adults you young people tend to hate."

"All in all, I appreciate the fact that you worry. Makes me feel like I still have parents. I don't need to say I feel alone because that changed today which reminds me that I need to talk to you," Buffy told him.

Buffy motioned towards the circular sofa in the center of the lobby and as if on cue Angel stood and gave a short nod in Giles direction.

To say that Giles was surprised was a bit of an understatement, but the astonished look quickly gave way to understanding.

"I take it he recovered quickly from his deep coma," Giles said in response to what Buffy had said.

"He did thank goodness and there is more to that story along with someone you have to meet. Now before we get to that I need you to stay here because Cordelia and Doyle a re visiting us from beyond the grave to give us some important news," Buffy told him.

"Nice way of introducing us Buffy. I don't know if Doyle and I can compete with such hospitality," Cordy mused as she, Willow and Doyle emerged from the kitchen with three trays of coffee mugs for everyone, including the slayers.

"You can take a joke every now and then don't you Cordy," Buffy mused back.

"Well, I did overhear that I changed for the better so I guess I better keep true to that, but all's fair in love in war and don't think for a second I that I won't get you back," Cordy responded with a hint of laughter.

"I think I am the only slayer in history to be alive as long as I have and died as many times to come back as well. So, if I weren't prepared for counter attacks, I'd seriously turn to ruin the Chosen One's name," Buffy said back she too with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"All right you two as much as Angel and I are fantasizing you too get into a really good cat fight with only your bras and undies we have business to attend too," Doyle put in as he set his and Cordy's trays on the lobby desk.

"DOYLE!" Buffy and Cordy exclaimed together.

Angel laughed quietly until Buffy gave him the look and was stricken to immediate silence.

"Well, now that we have that settled I would really like to know what is it that Doyle and Cordelia have to tell us," Giles said after both Buffy and Cordy whacked their boyfriends on the shoulders and getting a few apologies in between.

"Okay then, I guess we should all sit down because what I have to say may get may take you by surprise," Doyle announced while rubbing his shoulder where Cordy had smacked him.

As everyone settles in Doyle began the long process of explaining exactly what the Powers had told him and Cordy.

"So what you are saying is that each of us will have to go to these other dimensions and do battle in order for all of us to survive and right now those dimensions are awaiting leadership from both Angel and I," Buffy said to make sure she had gotten it right.

"Yes, and I think that in this you and Angel will act as the Commanders in Chief. You will each assign your generals to these dimensions so that they can lead those demonic armies where you won't be able to. If I know the Powers, they will send a messenger any time, retrieve them and send them off," Doyle answered.

"How do we know those demons can be trusted? How do we know they won't finish us off when we get the job done?" Buffy asked a bit angry and annoyed.

"They don't have any other choice, Buffy. Their survival depends on us and if they go back on their word and do us any harm, they know that both the Powers along with us would be on their tail without a second thought," Angel reassured his girlfriend.

"He's right Buffy. The Powers are not stupid and would not have gone through this plan if they even hinted at betrayal from those dimensions. They may have made our lives a living hell sometimes, but it was all to keep us alive," Doyle added.

"I'm still not sure. I mean I can't ask of this from Giles or Willow or Xander I can't tell them what to do. It's like signing a death warrant for them. I don't even know if they'll make it back," Buffy practically screamed.

"Buffy please calm down. We all knew they weren't finished when we found out about Angel. When we received the news of Angel fighting against this horde of demons we knew it wasn't the only thing that would be bestowed upon us," Giles directed at Buffy.

"I can't be your Commander or leader or whatever Giles and tell you to risk your lives with a job Angel and I were given with in the first place," Buffy replied.

"Doyle just gave you a scenario. You don't have to order us anything because I know I would have done what I thought to be right as I am sure Willow, Xander and the rest of the potentials, now slayers, would have done," Giles answered.

"I'm with Giles Buffy. I am ready to do this and would do so willingly even if you didn't give me an order," Willow added.

Buffy looked at them all of them and knew that not one needed orders because they would have done was what asked of them in a moments notice.

"How much time do we have?" Buffy quietly asked.

"For those leaving they have at least a couple of days to get themselves organized to leave. A week at the most. Since you and Angel are in charge of the home front you will have a month to get ready. The rest of the slayers can decide to divide up into groups and leave with the ones going to the other dimensions or stay to be under your command. I think the Powers would prefer them to stay since you will need all the help you can get here. The other planes of existence already have their own armies," Doyle informed.

"That ladies I will leave up to you and the rest of your comrades to decide. I will notify the rest around the world first thing tomorrow morning," Buffy directed at the young slayers who were listening quietly in one corner.

"We don't have to decide, Buffy. We would like to stay with you and Angel as I am sure the rest would chose to do so too," Marcela the slayer from Italy and leader of her comrades here in LA spoke up while the others nodded their heads for emphasis.

"Thank you. Angel and I appreciate it," Buffy said with a smile.

"Now, I think that covers it. The Powers should come within the day tomorrow to let you guys know any further details that they may need to share. Cordy and I need to get going. We can't stay long here among the living. David should arrive any minute to pick us up. We too in our dimension need to get ready for this war," Doyle informed while standing up and picking up empty coffee mugs.

"Really? So soon?" Angel asked. He too standing up to clean up the mugs.

"Yeah, we are always on a tight schedule," Cordy informed, "We do what we are supposed to and then leave. No time to just be us and chill."

Meanwhile, Giles excused himself and said goodbye to Doyle and Cordy because he needed to alert the few watchers around the world to what was happening. He disappeared upstairs to his room. Willow and the young slayer retired to their rooms and said they'd be up first thing to go over their battle strategies like Giles had mentioned too. The ones left were Angel, Buffy, Cordy and Doyle.

"We want to say goodbye to the Irish princess before we go Angel, we'll be down in a minute in case David arrives," Doyle let Angel know as he made his way upstairs with Cordy in tow. Angel nodded and waited downstairs with Buffy. He looked at the clock and it was already twelve in the morning. It was later than he thought.

"I really hope we get some rest after this load Doyle and Cordy dropped on us," Angel mentioned as he sat down on the circular couch with Buffy as he had done before.

"Didn't I say I doubted we would?" Buffy answered.

"Yeah and I knew you'd be right," Angel responded.

David came in and picked up Cordy and Doyle after they said their goodbyes to Buffy and Angel. Doyle promised he'd keep in touch once everyone left to their designated dimensions. He also reminded Buffy to let Xander know what was happening and if he'd be up to it. He also mentioned if he'd get back in time to be set off which Buffy assured she'd call him and let him to get back here sooner. With that Doyle and Cordy left with David leaving Buffy and Angel alone once again.

"I guess we should be heading upstairs too. Doyle said that both Connor and Kitty are asleep in another empty room and that they'd left the suite for us to have," Angel told Buffy.

"Yeah, we should go try to get some shut eye. We need it if we have to deal with everything that's happening in the next few days," Buffy said to Angel.

The locked hands and made their way upstairs both with a tiredness that went beyond the physical.


End file.
